


Just A Job

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [21]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jax and Pre do not get along, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jax doesn't need the details of the job, he just needs an escape.





	Just A Job

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995 ^^

Jax sighed as he settled himself on a crate and watched the other warriors go about their duties, pointedly ignoring the little bastard that followed along after their father. Training was finally over, he didn’t have to practice his curse any more today.

It was no secret who the favorite was, especially with the remarks that Jordan constantly made or how the old man treated Pre compared to Jax. Jax just rolled his eyes and began to check to just check over his injuries, making sure nothing was too serious for him to seek Conrad out for assistance, he shuddered at the thought; it would likely result in extra training with Jordan or something worst.

“Boo.” A very familiar voice whispered into his left ear, startling the boy out of his thoughts and causing him to shriek from fright as he fell off the crate and stared at the huntress who was standing over him, with a smug smirk. “I have an offer for you.”.

“I hate it when you do that!” Jax snapped back as he picked himself up and dusted off his armor, trying to calm his nerves. “What’s the offer?”.

“But I love your reaction.” Kayla remarked as she shrugged. “You want in on another job?”.

Jax nod instantly with a grin, a job with Kayla was always a way of getting away from this hell. “Do you need to even ask?” Jax asked as he retrieved his helmet, slipping it on. “When do we head out?”.

Kayla smirked at him as she slipped her helmet on. “How about now?”.

All things considered, he didn’t care what the job was about as he got away from here, away from the constant training and Father’s plans to finally take out his rival. 

Freedom, even if was temporary, was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
